Being The Daughter of Germany and Italy
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: Hello My name is Victoria and this is my life being the daughter of Germany and Italy. I think that I will kept this a one shot.


The daughter of Germany and Italy

Hello my name is Victoria Beilschmidt I'm sixteen years old. I have blonde hair with a curl on the left side of my head, bright blue eyes; I have an athletic figure like my dad. I love to play soccer, sing, draw; I also can play piano, violin and the guitar. I live a pretty normal life even though me parents are Germany and Italy.

It was a normal Friday night for me which meant that my papa was cooking his famous pasta for me and my dad to eat for dinner. I had a mountain of home room to do and it took me three hours to do my math, English, Biology and my favorite subject history which I did first and was easy because it was about Germany history and all I had to do is ask my dad for help when I had a question. After I finished my homework we ate pasta and toasted garlic bread. After dinner we watched a movie which was The Phantom of the Opera which I and my papa got over intense the movie which dad laughed about how we were acting. After the movie my dad said "I vill never understand vhy you and Feli like zhat movie so much" "because it a great love story and it's also a very good movie" Papa said to my dad. When the movie was over I went to sleep knowing that there was a world meeting that papa and dad wanted me to go to. So I changed into a tank top, pajama short and put my long blond a hair in a messy bun and went to bed. Then in the middle of the night someone or thing poked me and said awake up. I shot up out of bed with a bat in my hand and said "Ah rapist Daddy Papa please help me!" swung the bat but I missed " calm down my great granddaughter I will not hurt you" he said almost laughing at me. "That not funny you scared me" I said a little pissed off. Then all of a sudden I see my dad come in with a rife "Prinzess are you okay I heard you scream." Then He looks over and sees Ancient Rome it the room "Vhat are you doing here?'" "What I can't see my grandson and great granddaughter?" "Well not in the middle of the night randomly!" I said with my why me face then Papa comes in and sees Rome "Nonno your here yay!" runs up and hugs him. "Si my adorable little grandson". While his was going on my Dad and I just stood there annoyed and confused. Let's just say that I only got three hours of sleep.

When I woke up it was six in the morning and I had to going to the stupid world meeting, just to see what goes on. So I put on a military suit just like the one he wears but instead of pants I wore a black pencil, combat boots and I put my hair in a fish tail braid. After the every long trip from our house to where the meeting was at. Sadly I had to wait in a separate room with France and Austria's son Gustave who always tries to flirt with me which I find extremely annoying, Spain and Southern Italy son Alexander who is more calm and carefree, and lastly Russia's son Frederick who is very nice and is one of my best friends and I have a little crush on him. Lucky for me I brought my sketch book and a pencil that my papa gave me for my birth day. "Well hello my temptress" France said with a sexy smile on his face. "Go away Gustave I am not in a good mood go bug Alexander." "Oh no poor you I will kiss it and make it better." " Oh you don't Gustave" Frederick said also he swoops me off my feet and hold me in his arms, which made me almost melt in his arms and want to kiss him and say I love you. "T-Thank you Frederick" I said blushing like mad. "No fair how come went ever you're in the room she melts but not when she is with me." "Because you annoy me always try to flirt with me and it makes me want to punch you in the face" I said with rage in my eyes.

When the meeting was over I could tell that my Dad was livid and so was I, curse my bad temper that my Dad gave me. "So Victoria how was your day with the other countries children." I silently gave him a death glare and went back to my thoughts in the car. On the way home Dad took us out to eat at an Italian restaurant which was deliciously. While we were in the restaurant I told my parents what happened today my papa laughed and my Dad said "vhy did my Prinzess have to be so pretty" and he told me what during the meeting. I laughed when my papa told me what happened between America and England fighting again and how France was wearing a cape and was saying that military uniforms were tacky and that the need to change.


End file.
